sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Stronger Than Before
Stronger Than Before is an album of Olivia Newton-John, launched in 2005. It is an album of inspiration and encouragement to women who have dealt with cancer (Newton-John herself survived breast cancer). The track "Can I Trust Your Arms" was composed by her daughter Chloe Rose Lattanzi as a gift for her mother. Olivia had already composed "That's All I Know for Sure" for Chloe.Tim Ewbank -Olivia: The Biography of Olivia Newton-John 0748110259 2008 - It's healing for me as well as the audience and I need that. Singing has helped me to deal with the grief.' Stronger Than Before was recorded specifically as the cornerstone of Hallmark Gold Crown stores' programme in support of National Breast Cancer AwarenessNews Release Track listing Personnel * Olivia Newton-John – lead vocals, backing vocals (1, 3, 5, 9) * Chong Lim – keyboards (1, 2, 5-9), piano (1, 2, 5-9), string arrangements and conductor (1, 2, 5-9) * Kim Bullard – keyboards (3) * Chris Anderson – programming (4) * Rob Wells – programming (4), string programming (4) * Stephan Moccio – piano (10), keyboards (10), programming (10) * Stuart Fraser – guitar (1, 2, 5-9) * Brett Garsed – guitar (1, 2, 5-9) * Tim Pierce – guitar (3) * Greg Johnston – guitar (4) * Joe Creighton – bass guitar (1, 2, 5-8) * Danny Dunlop – bass guitar (3) * Ben Robertson – acoustic bass (9) * Angus Burchall – drums (1, 2, 5-9) * Vinnie Colaiuta – drums (3) * Kevin Fox – cello (10) * Rod Davies – backing vocals (1, 5, 9) * Lisa Edwards – backing vocals (1, 5) * Lindsay Field – backing vocals (1, 5) * Diahann Carroll – backing vocals (3) * Beth Nielsen Chapman – backing vocals (3) * Delta Goodrem – backing vocals (3) * Amy Holland – backing vocals (3) * Patti LaBelle – backing vocals (3) * Mindy Smith – backing vocals (3) * Amy Sky – backing vocals (3, 4), piano (4), string programming (4) ** Cello (1, 2, 5-9) – Sharon Draper and Blair Harris ** Viola (1, 2, 5-9) – Helen Ireland and Airlie Smart ** Violin (1, 2, 5-9) – Imelda Baligod, Jessica Bell, Georgina Cameron, Alyssa Conrau, Sally Cooper and Holly Smart Production * Producers – Chong Lim (Tracks 1, 2 & 5-9); Amy Sky (Tracks 3, 4 & 10); Kim Bullard (Track 10). * Executive Producers – Teri Brown, Mark Hartley and Ann Herrick. * Engineers – Doug Brady, Haydn Buxton, Robin Gray and Forrester Savell (Tracks 1, 2 & 5-9); Kim Bullard, Shannon Forrest and Vince Pizzinga (Track 3); Chris Anderson and Greg Crichtley (Track 4); Azra Hussein and Stephan Moccio (Track 10). * Assistant Engineer (Tracks 1, 2 & 5-9) – Mick Coleman * Recorded at The Barn (Tarzana, CA); Westlake Studios (Los Angeles, CA); Bingham Bend Studio (Nashville, TN); Revolution Studios (Sydney, Australia); River Studios and Allan Eaton Studios (Melbourne, Australia); Metropolis Audio (South Melbourne, Australia); Definitive Sound (Ontario, Canada); Maison de Musique (Toronto, Canada). * Mixing – Ed Cherney (Tracks 1, 2 & 5-9); Kim Bullard (Tracks 3, 4 & 10). * Mixed at The Barn * Editing on Track 10 by Azra Hussein and Stephan Moccio at Maison de Musique. * Mastered by Doug Sax at The Mastering Lab (Ojai, CA). * Photography – Pamela Springsteen * Management – The Fitzgerald Hartley Co. Charts References Category:2005 albums Category:Olivia Newton-John albums